superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brightburn
Brightburn is a 2019 American superhero science fiction horror film produced by James Gunn and Kenneth Huang. It is directed by David Yarovesky from a screenplay by Mark and Brian Gunn, and stars Elizabeth Banks, David Denman, Jackson A. Dunn, Matt Jones and Meredith Hagner. It is produced and financed by Screen Gems, Stage 6 Films, Troll Court Entertainment and The H Collective, and will be distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. Plot In 2006, Tori and Kyle Breyer (Elizabeth Banks and David Denman) are a farm couple living in Brightburn, Kansas. They are trying to have a child, but have failed to conceive. One night, a meteor falls from the sky near their farm with a baby inside. They decide to adopt him, naming him Brandon. Ten years later, Brandon (Jackson A. Dunn) discovers that he has superhuman strength after strange voices in his head tell him to plunge his hand into an active lawnmower blade. That same night, Brandon sleepwalks to the farm, trying to open a trapdoor which contains the spaceship he arrived in. Tori intervenes and wakes him, with Brandon appearing delirious. After this, Brandon grows more disobedient and disrespectful towards Tori and Kyle. To his father's surprise, Brandon chews and bends a fork with his teeth, again appearing delirious. Kyle begins to suspect that something is wrong with Brandon. Tori finds strange and disturbing drawings, leading Kyle to talk with Brandon about puberty and girls. That night, Brandon goes to the house of his classmate Caitlyn (Emmie Hunter), staring at her through a window until she notices him. The next night, Kyle discovers that their chickens have been slaughtered. Tori suggests that it was a wolf attack, but Kyle insists that Brandon is responsible. The next morning at school, students do a trust fall exercise, but Caitlyn does not catch Brandon, calling him a pervert for spying on her. Brandon breaks Caitlyn's hand when she tries to pick him up under the orders of the gym teacher (Terence Rosemore). The principal (Elizabeth Becka) suspends Brandon for two days, reporting to his aunt Merilee (Meredith Hagner) for counseling afterwards. Later, Tori finds her son levitating above the open trapdoor containing the hidden spaceship, repeating the phrase "take the world" in an alien language. Brandon visits Caitlyn who tells him her mother has forbidden her from talking to him. Furious, a masked Brandon murders her mother in a diner. Merilee tries counseling her nephew to no avail. She gets angry and decides to tell the police about the situation. Brandon follows her home and threatens her. Merilee's husband Noah (Matt Jones) finds him in the closet and decides to tell his parents. Donning his mask again, Brandon attacks Noah and kills him in his car when he tries to drive away. Tori and Kyle learn of Noah's death and are alarmed when Brandon does not emotionally react to the news. Convinced that Brandon killed Noah, Kyle takes him on a hunting trip with the intention of killing him. Kyle shoots Brandon in the head, but the bullet simply bounces off. Heartbroken, Brandon fires lasers into Kyle's head, killing him. Meanwhile, Tori finds drawings depicting the various murders in Brandon's room and calls the police. Brandon arrives at the house, destroying it while brutally murdering the arriving officers. Tori goes down to the basement where the spaceship is and takes a sharp piece as a shiv, hoping it will serve as his weakness as it had previously made him bleed. Brandon finds Tori, who tries to stab him. Enraged, he lifts her above the clouds and drops her to her death as a plane flies towards him. The plane crashes and everyone on board is killed. News reports talk about the crashed airplane. The final news report shows Brandon destroying cities and killing numerous people worldwide. There are also reports hinting at other superpowered individuals. Cast * Elizabeth Banks as Tori Breyer * David Denman as Kyle Breyer * Jackson A. Dunn as Brandon Breyer/Brightburn3 * Matt Jones as Noah McNichol * Meredith Hagner as Merilee McNichol * Steve Agee as EJ * Becky Wahlstrom as Erica * Emmie Hunter as Caitlyn * Stephen Blackehart as Travis * Gregory Alan Williams as Chief Deputy Deever * Jennifer Holland as Ms. Espenschied * Elizabeth Becka as Principal * Christian Finlayson as Fauxhawk * Terence Rosemore as P.E. Teacher * Anne Humphrey as Deputy Aryes * Michael Rooker as The Big T Gallery Trivia Category:2019